Hammer bits are used to bore into the earth during mining and drilling operations. The hammer bit is mounted to a lower end of a drill string, which simultaneously rotates and lowers the hammer bit, in a reciprocating manner, into the earth to dig and bore into the earth. Hammer bits bore through all types of earth and rock formations.
Existing hammer bits generally include a face side having a gauge portion and a small heel section that hammers into the earth. The face side is the leading cutting surface of the existing hammer bit. Existing hammer bits generally include flat sidewalls that are parallel to the drill string. Existing hammer bits position flushing holes in the face section. These flushing holes may clog with dirt, rock, or debris. The flushing holes expel a drilling fluid to exhaust the hammer bit and to clear drill cuttings from the bore hole.
Although existing hammer bits are generally effective at boring holes into the earth, the existing hammer bits can suffer from a loss of directional control. Also, under certain conditions, existing hammer bits are not very efficient in boring into the earth, as the existing hammer bits lead with the flat face section.